What You Don't Remember
by Jensen Jones
Summary: What will be Tom Paris's fate when Voyager returns to Earth? While rest of the crew have been promoted, Tom sits in a cell awaiting his verdict.
1. Tom's Verdict

Janeway's heart fell as Tom Paris's verdict was pronounced. This judgement was going to be hard for B'Elanna to accept.

It was two months since Voyager's heroic return from the delta quadrant. And what a roller coaster those two months had been! Chakotay and Tuvok had been promoted to Captains. Harry Kim, now a lieutenant was negotiating an assignment aboard the Enterprise. Janeway had been made an admiral. B'Elanna, now mother to beautiful baby Miral, had knocked back several coveted engineering positions at Starfleet headquarters. There was no denying Starfleet's interest in gaining her expertise. But Tom was a different story. His situation had been complex – and dramatically controversial – from the moment he set foot back on Earth.

Janeway was brought back to the presnt moment as she heard Chakotay give a long sad sigh as Tom's verdict sank in. She gazed across the bench to where Tom's father sat. The Admiral sat as still as a statue, his expression unreadable. Janeway could only imagine the tumultuous feelings that cold demeanour concealed.

Outside the room Harry was waiting. "So?" he asked, impatient to hear. "What's the verdict?"

"I'm sorry Harry," Janeway placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What's the verdict?" he repeated angrily.

It was Chakotay who answered. "Tom Paris will be returned to the custody of Auckland Penal Colony, to complete his sentence, or until deemed no longer a menace to society. His case will be reviewed again in two months."

"A menace? That's bullshit! He's was injured, that's not his fault he can't remember. They can't imprison him for it! For two months!"

"Harry! We've had the hearing. There's nothing else we can do."

"Does Tom even understand what this means?"

"I'm going in to explain to him now," Janeway told him. "I'll do the best I can."

"Good luck," Chakotay squeezed her hand as she followed the officer down the darkened hall. "She's going to need it."


	2. Janeway Talks to Tom

Tom was waiting at an empty table, dressed in the grey attire of a convicted man. He lifted his head from clasped hands as the female Starfleet officer entered the room.

"Hello, Tom," she addressed him plainly, trying to hide her sadness. "Do you remember me?"

Tom smirked. "Course I do. Wasn't it only yesterday you propositioned me? Asked me to guide you though the badlands to locate my Maquis buddies? It's not everyday I get an offer like that, Captain."

She was an admiral now, but she let it slide. "Tom, look at me," she turned his face to hers. Startled, he gazed into her eyes, watching her search his face with a strange intimacy that almost unnerved him. "That didn't happen yesterday, Tom. Oh no! We've been to the delta quadrant and back since then, you and I. It's been a _long_ time."

"And a good time, I hope!" Tom quipped. "To the delta quadrant and back, huh? Haven't heard that metaphor before."

"It's not just a metaphor. Don't you remember, Tom?" the woman almost pleaded, searching his blue eyes with her own.

"I'm sorry, honey. I guess I was kinda drunk…" Tom tried to sound nonchalant but he was clearly confused.

"No. Tom, you're getting the wrong idea." Admiral Janeway back-pedalled, a little embarrassed. "I wasn't implying that you and I had… done anything like that. Look at my face. I look a little older, don't you think?"

"I wasn't going to mention it…"

"Tom. I'm telling the truth. Listen. You were injured in our battle against the Borg. Things were so frantic that no one realised until we were back on Earth. You started feeling ill, lapsed into a coma for three days. When you woke up you remembered nothing of the past seven years. Not your wife, not your child. Nothing. The last thing you remembered was being imprisoned in Auckland. Look at my face, Tom. I'm telling the truth. I'm seven years older that that day I visited the penal colony. Look at your own hands, if you don't believe me. You're not the 29 year old pilot you still think you are. You'll be 36 in May. You're a married man. You have a young daughter."

"You say I was in a coma? When did I wake up?"

"About 6 weeks ago."

"If what you say is true…" Tom was trying hard to think it through. "I should still remember those 6 weeks."

Janeway sighed. "The Doc says your ability to form new memories is also impaired. But think, Tom. Surely you at least remember your hearing, earlier today?"

Tom tried. "I remember… my father was there!"  
>"That's right."<p>

"Bastard. Pretending like he cared." There was venom in Tom's voice. So much for their reconciliation. "And… and Chakotay was there! What in hell's name was he doing there? Is this a set up?" Tom sprung to his feet. "You ask me to help find him and his Maquis crew in the badlands, when he's actually on Earth. And a Starfleet captain! I remember his uniform. I don't believe a word you say Captain Janeway. You set me up!"

"Think Tom," Janeway encouraged, not to be intimidated by Tom's angry behaviour. "What else do you remember from the hearing? Who else was there?"

"There was… a Klingon woman. She had a baby… She said it was mine, which is impossible! Besides I've never slept with a Klingon and I don't plan to. Nothing against Klingons, of course. I'm just more into blondes, you know what I mean. Or redheads."

"That woman was B'Elanna Torres, Tom. Your _wife_."

"Okay, look lady, I've never seen her before today! I don't mean to be rude, but you must have me mixed up with some other mercenary pilot you slept with 'cos this is crazy talk. Why am I here? What do you want from me?"

"I simply came to inform you of your verdict. You are to return to Auckland and serve the remainder of your sentence. I'm so sorry Tom. The Doctor will continue to run weekly scans, and if we gain any evidence that your memory is returning, or that you have reformed, then Tuvok will appeal your case. We're not giving this up without a fight. You may have forgotten us, Tom, but we haven't forgotten you. Look after yourself. And try to remember this." Janeway reached across the table and squeezed Tom's hand affectionately, trying to keep the tears from welling in her eyes.

She was leaving the room, when Tom Paris called out. "If what you say is true Captain, if I'm a lieutenant, a husband, a father, that means there are people who rely on me, who trust me?"

"Yes Tom," Janeway agreed.

"Tell them they shouldn't." The prisoner cocked his head defiantly, but all Janeway heard was a terrible sadness in his words.


End file.
